A Sith Family Party
by SwizzleCake
Summary: Sith Lord Tali decides to take her crew with to a family party on her homeworld. What will happen when her crew members meet her eight sisters, her friends, and their crew members? Will there be fights, friendships or romances? Set in a post-game AU world, rating for occasional swearing, and some of the... ahem, themes in chapter 2
1. The Party

It confused him how she was getting so excited about seeing people who moaned about almost constantly. But if there was one thing he knew about the Sith Lord, it was that she liked a good moan.

"Ready to meet the menaces?" A cheerful voice asked suddenly, jolting Malavai out of his thoughts. As usual, Tali, the Sith Lord, had managed to creep up on him. Not that she looked much like a Sith Lord this evening - the dress she was wearing had almost certainly been the choice of Vette, who had been insistant that Tali didn't turn up to a party in her Sith robes. Tali's gaze flicked across her crew members, assessing them silently, before she managed "There _will_ be Republic - and Jedi - guests, so under no circumstances do you kill anyone, got it?" Malavai nodded instantly, as did both Vette and Jaesa, Pierce and Broonmark were a little more hesitant, but they agreed. Tali consulted her data pad, then lead the group into the grounds of an exceedingly posh-looking property.

They walked mostly in silence, but for Vette keeping up her stream of constant chatter, and Tali's cheerful replies. Tali seemed so relaxed as she walked, with the occasional break to turn a cartwheel, just because she felt like it, that Vette was compelled to ask

"So what's your family like? And why are we on Naboo? I'd have thought we'd be somewhere a little more... Sithy."

"I was born here." Tali waved her hand to indicate to the planet they were on "My mother was Naboo's Senator in the Republic... my father... well..." She trailed off, abrutly, uncertainly.

"You don't have to tell us." Jaesa said gently.

"I think I do," Tali said, her eyes fixed on the ground "So that you understand. My father was an Imperial spy... he was spying on my mother throughout their marriage. My oldest sister was 12 when he realised his cover was about to be blown... so he killed my mother, took three of my sisters and myself away to Korriban, the others... he left to fend for themselves. Two of them were taken in by the Jedi, and the other three lived with my Gran on Coruscant until she died, then took their seperate paths. We're all close, and this house belongs to one of my sisters now."

Malavai felt a little sick at the thought of what Tali had been through, but it made him understand why she was so secretive, and so paranoid about people finding her personal comm frequencies. From the looks on the faces of the others, they felt the same. Jaesa touched her master's shoulder, in an attempt at reassurance, and Vette tried to lighten the atmosphere with a joke about a Bantha, which everyone laughed a little harder than required at.

Eventually, the little group arrived at the enterance to Tali's family home, which was a tall, imposing building, painted entirely white, and with intracate carvings in the stone pilars holding up the arch over the curved-topped wooden doors. "Sheesh... this place looks old." Vette remarked. The doors slid open as Tali approached, so they walked in. The noise greeted them instantly: multiple voices, raised but not quite shouting, music, blasting out at what was probably full volume. Almost as soon as she entered what looked to be the main room on that floor, Tali was surrounded by creatures yelping happily, starting with a tall, slim red Twi'lek woman.

"Tali!" The Twi'lek shrieked, at an ear drum damaging volume.

"Hey Lee," Tali grinned, hugging the Twi'lek "You lot, this is my older sister Lee, she's also a Sith."

Malavai politely greeted the Sith, and did Jaesa and Pierce, while Vette continued to chatter away, as if she'd known Lee all of her life.

After ten minutes or so, the group started to disperse to explore, and Jaesa soon found herself engaged in a fiercely competitive dance-off against a female Mirialan family friend, and a very drunk blue-skinned Twi'lek, who claimed she was a 'busy-ness woman' and also Tali's younger sister.

Vette was watching the dancing, while casually flirting with a small group of Mandalorian men, who clearly hadn't known there was going to be a party, or if they had, they just didn't care, as a good few of them appeared not to have washed for a week, as well as wearing their Beskar'gam to a party at a posh house on Naboo. One of the Mandalorian men, a young, blonde one, who had introduced himself as Torian Cadera, seemed to be the most sober of the group, as well as being the cleanest, and the most polite.

Pierce had got himself involved in a game of cards with a few shady looking characters, including, but not limited to: a male Cathar that had a bad attitude towards everyone else in the room; several partially drunk human men, and one Jedi Knight, who, despite being able to influence the cards if she so wished, was losing badly.

Malavai settled himself down at a table in the corner of the room, deciding to watch the party, incase any fights broke out, or someone decided to play any ridiculous pranks (he hadn't yet forgiven Vette for balancing that bucket of water on top of the door frame last week, no matter how much she swore it wasn't her). He'd lost track of how long he'd been sitting there, lost in his thoughts, when a silky female voice made him almost jump out of his skin by inquiring

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh! Of-of course I don't mind." He managed, stumbling on his words slightly, partly in surprise at being spoken to so suddenly, but partly because... well, the woman now seated delicately across the table from him was beautiful. He tried not to stare as he introduced himself, but it was difficult to tear his eyes away from her.

"Name's Holly." She shrugged casually "You work on Tali's ship, right?"

"Yeah," He said quietly "She's nice for a Sith."

Holly laughed "My sister's one of the nicest people in the galaxy! Which is good to know when there's so many people out there who aren't nice..." She trailed off, as if someone or something had sprung into her mind, and she was trying not to think about whatever it was.

"Thinking about something?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"My ex-husband." She muttered "Father of that little monkey-lizard." She added, pointing to a small, blonde-haired girl, about five years old, running about with a group of Cathar children of about the same age.

"What happened?" Malavai asked, and immediately felt stupid, she wasn't likely to tell _him,_ they'd only just met.

"He was an arse," She shrugged "Ran off the second I told him I was pregnant. Course, I told Tal, she chased him halfway across the galaxy and caused a pretty explosion of his new business... while he was still in the building. Good riddance, if you ask me. Shame Eva will never know her own father though."

Malavai chuckled softly, he could imagine Tali doing chasing someone who'd hurt someone she cared for, and killing them in revenge. "Maybe its better for Eva that she doesn't know her father, means his influence isn't in her life."

"Maybe you're right." She flicked a strand of her glossy blonde hair out of big blue eyes, turning her head in a way that drew attention to her face, with a scar across her right eye and cheek, standing out clearly against her snowy-pale skin. "So," she began, leaning forwards, resting her left elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, "What's your job aboard Lord Bossy's ship?"

He shrugged slightly, "Whatever I'm told to do, I don't want her to kill me because I don't do something I've been told to do."

"Aha, wise of you, she doesn't half have a short temper, even for a Sith."

Malavai laughed quietly, before asking "So what do you do for a living?"

"Bounty hunting, mostly. Always was good with a blaster." Holly shrugged. Then a grin lit up her face, "Want to dance?" she asked, eyes glittering under the low lights.

"I guess... I mean... ok, why not?" Malavai managed, hoping she didn't notice him blush, as he stood up, reaching for her hand, he helped her toher feet, then pulled her onto the dancefloor. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, as him she was always meant to be there, her head resting against his shoulder, her arms around his neck, fingery entwined in the end of his hair. His arms were round her waist, his fingers gently stroking her back. Her body was pressed so close to hers that he could feel the taut muscles of her body, and the frantic beating of her heart. He looked down, into her face, and he realised, as he fought back the longing to trace a finger across the scar on her cheek, that she was looking at him with the same desire he knew was written all over his face. Before he knew what he was doing, Malavai had lifted one hand from Holly's waist, and he cupped her chin in his hand, dipping his head down towards hers, feeling her breath on his face, and whispering softly,

"I've wanted to do this since I met you." And then he kissed her.


	2. The Morning After

**AN: So... first off, sorry for not writing anything in ages, I've been so ridiculously busy that I've hardly had a secons to myself, but since its now the easter holidays, I'm going to TRY to make an effort for you! **

**So, this story: when I started writing it, I wasn't really planning what I was writing, and yes, the ending was a lot fluffier than I intended it to be. I also never intended to write a second chapter, but I've had an idea that won't leave me alone... and will probably force me to change the rating to M, oh well! Apologies for characters being out of character in the last chapter, and probably in this one, and other apologies for spelling mistakes, I've done in my hand AGAIN, so typing is a little... difficult.**

When Malavai opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was, or how he'd got there. It took him a few minutes, but then he remembered - he remembered everything that had happened the night before, from his first kiss with the beautiful bounty hunter Holly Talon, to the moment she's almost dragged him from the room where the party was being held, up to her suite on the third floor, to the night they'd spent together. He moved slightly, trying not to wake Holly, who was lying next to him, her blonde hair floating across the pillow like a cloud. She moaned slightly, and cuddled closer to him. He smiled, pulling her to him gently, enjoying the feeling of her sleeping body against his. He studied her face as she slept, taking in the scar on her cheek, and her long, sooty-black eyelashes. His eyes travelled down her face, her neck, shoulders, and the one slender arm draped lazily across the snowy sheets. Malavai's eyes travelled down the sheets, remembering every inch of her perfect, toned, angelic body, with the few jagged but hyponotic scars, and the curling tattoo on the left side of her ribcage... she was the most amazing, beautiful and dangerous woman he'd ever known, but all he knew now was that he couldn't lose her, that he may have only just met her, but he knew already that somehow, she meant more to him than any of the women that had been in his life before.

She wasn't ready to wake up yet, but she was in the state where she was almost awake, and aware of what was going on around her, as well as being almost asleep. It was an exceedingly pleasant place to be, she decided, as she felt Malavai tug her towards him. She felt a smile creep across her face, she was warm, and comfortable where she was now, and, it could possibly put down to the amount of alcohol she's consumed the night before, but somehow felt like home. Almost as soon as she thought that, she felt her heart lurch - she couldn't allow herself to feel that way again, look what had happened last time... well, Tali had dealt with that, but really it hadn't been Tali's problem, it had been hers, and she'd handled it badly, if you could say she'd handled it at all. On that train of thought, Aayla had better have honoured that promise of looking after Eva, or there would be pain involved in the consequences. And if Eva had been up most of the night, running around on a sugar high with Hollietta and Aric's small army of kids, there would be a murder, although who's murder she hadn't yet confirmed. Presently, Holly felt Malavai caressing her cheek, and was unable to repress a smile at how gentle his touch was, particularly when she compared it to the way he'd touched her last night... which was something she should never think in a public place where people might see her blushing at the memories. She opened her eyes, and gazed up at Malavai, then she heard his voice say,

"Hey beautiful, did I wake you?"

She smiled up at him, resisting the urge to kiss his fingers as they brushed against her lips, "No, you didn't."

"Good," He murmured, leaning towards her "Because I'd hate to wake you up, you look so beautiful when you're asleep."

A teasing smile spread across her face "So you think I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?"

"Hmm..." Malavai tilted his head to one side as he pretended to consider her teasing remark "You just look more innocent when you sleep."

She laughed softly, sliding her arms around his neck, "Well, you'd know my least innocent face as well, so I guess I'll let you be the judge of that one."

She pulled him closer then, and kissed him. She was too beautiful, too perfect, and what the hell she was doing with him, he'd never know, but while she was there in his arms, kissing him, touching him, whispering teasing, tantalising, exciting things to him, he didn't want to wonder about it. He didn't care what people said about this relationship, he didn't care if Holly's sister's were annoyed about how fast they'd gone with this relationship, he didn't even care if Tali force-choked him for touching her sister in such a way... shit. Tali. She'd probably kill him for kissing one of her sisters, let alone sleeping with her sister. Not only that, but he suspected he was late for returning to the ship. Malavai pulled back. Holly stared up at him, worried.

"Malavai? Is something wrong?" She sounded confused as she stroked his cheek.

"Tali's going to kill me, isn't she?" He muttered sadly "She's going to kill me for even looking as if I like you... and on top of that, I'm almost certainly late for going back to the ship."


	3. Return

As it happened, Tali was in quite a good mood as she wandered towards her ship. It was a pleasant enough morning, no one had shot at her, and she'd enjoyed herself at the party. Her cheery frame of mind may as well have dissolved in a puddle of acid however, when she arrived back at her ship to find Broonmark growling curses about something, Pierce looking distinctly hungover, and Vette and Jaesa arguing over god-knows-what. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?"

Vette hopped uncomfortably from one foot to the other "Well... um... we don't-"

She was cut off by Jaesa, who appeared to think that Vette's stumbling over her words would only further annoy Tali, "We seem to have lost Quinn. No one knows where he is."

The Sith Lord let out a low hissing sound. Instinctively, Jaesa took a step backwards, almost standing on Vette, who yelped in shock. Before the situation could get worse, there was a distinct clatter-thump noise, and a female in Mandalorian armour rolled delicately down the side of the ship, landing perfectly between a startled-looking Jaesa, and a rather irritated-looking Tali.

"Holly. What do you want?" Tali snapped.

"Me? Only your honesty and assurance, my dear sister." Holly sing-songed at her sister.

"Okay, who've you killed, and who do you need protection from this time?" Tali pulled a long-suffering face at Jaesa over Holly's shoulder.

"Oh, no, no, nooooo, nothing like that... yet..." The bounty hunter's voice trailed off.

"Look, whatever your game is this morning, we don't have time for it. We're running late, and we seem to be missing a crew member." Tali lost her temper, and snapped at her sister.

"Ah... well... you see, I don't think 'lost' would be the right word... more like 'hiding until 100% certain that a certain crazy Sith Lord isn't going to kill him'..."

Tali narrowed her eyes further, "What do you mean...?" her voice trailed off menacingly.

Holly, never a woman known for her subtle streak, decided to just say it as it was, no messing about, "If you hurt Malavai for hooking up with me last night, I'll throw you from here to Quesh, got it?"

Tali let out another low hissing sound, stepping forwards until she seemed to loom _up_ at Holly,

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"I... err... I think you heard me." Holly took a nervous step backwards.

Jaesa quickly herded the other onto the ship, out of harms way.

Tali growled at her sister, "Would you mind telling me exactly what happened?"

Holly shrugged, aiming for casual and not quite hitting it, "We were talking... certainly attracted to each other at that point..." She bit her lip slightly. before continuing "I asked him to dance with me, he agreed. Then he kissed me." A smile flicked across her delicate face "We danced for a while, then I... I invited him to my room, where we spent the night."

Tali's face darkened, her sister had a history of getting involved in intensely passionate relationships, which invariably went wrong, then Holly instantly turned to Tali for comfort.

"Tali?" Holly's voice was soft "Please don't hurt him, I know you're protective of me because of mistakes I've made in the past, but _please_... this... this is different. Malavai's different. He's special, amazing, wonderful..." Her voice trailed off.

Tali looked her sister directly in the eye, "I know Malavai won't hurt you, he's a genuinely honest man - but I'm certainly going to make sure I warn him what happens if he does hurt you."

Holly nodded, as Malavai hurried towards them across the hanger. As he neared, Tali reached out in the force, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him heavily against the side of the ship, slowly beginning to force-choke him, she stepped forwards, eyes glittering with rage and power, "Hurt my sister, and you will die, I'll make sure of it." She hissed, releasing her hold on him, dropping him to the floor, where he lay for a few minutes, gasping for air. Tali shot him one last death stare, before storming up the landing ramp of the ship.

Holly rushed to Malavai's side, helping him to his feet, holding him close, "She's okay about it, she's okay about it!" Holly sounded as if she could hardly believe it.

Malavai smiled weakly at his girlfriend, "I'm glad about that, I'm the one that has to share a ship with her. I'll contact you later... I love you, princess." He murmured, burying his face in her flowing golden hair for a brief minute.

"I love you too." Holly murmured in reply.

**Six Weeks Later...**

They'd spoken everyday since the party, and all Malavai wanted was to be near Holly again, this was the worst part of being on the ship - he missed Holly badly. Tonight though, something had changed, Holly's voice over the holo sounded stressed, nervous, and urgent.

"Malavai?" She asked, she sounded close to tears.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He asked, a feeling of worry welling up inside him.

"I... I'm pregnant." Holly told him, staring forlornly at him, from across the galaxy.

**AN: So... I finally got this one completed! I've been working on this chapter for days, but everything I wrote into it seemed forced. I think I've got it right now! Also, did the ending shock anyone? Did anyone see that coming? And yes, there will be a sequel... which I'll be working on with my sister, (username: Dark Lady Kitty Revel), because one of her characters will be in the story... coming soon!**

**Follow, favourite, review... I have pringles, I have coffee, but I don't have people being honest with me... can you fix that for me?**

**~~Hol**


	4. News For A Sith

"Well? What do you want?" The Sith Lord snarled at the worried-looking holo image of her sister Holly. The image shifted from foot to foot, looking as if she truly regretted making this call.

"Well answer me then!" The Sith snapped angrily at her sister.

"Um..." Was all Holly could manage, flicking a nervous glance at something Tali couldn't see, behind her in whichever room she was in.

Tali sighed, "Okay, what've you done this time? Which crime lord have you pissed off now? Who do I need to kill and what are the coordinates?" it was always the same with her menance of a sister, she thought.

"Do you always assume that I'm in trouble, every time I call to ask how my favourite sister is?" Holly sounded distinctly like she was laughing, and Tali wasn't amused by it.

"By 'favourite sister', do you mean 'the only sister who will put up with you'? She inquired, not entirely certain whether she was joking or serious.

"Same thing." Replied Holly, who seemed to be starting to relax now.

"And" Tali started, a wide smirk appearing on her face "if you were calling to speak to me, why spend so long talking to the staff?"

Holly shrugged slightly, looking embarrassed. Tali sniggered before she continued, knowing that both Holly and Malavai were quite sensitive about the subject of their relationship, "What were you two lovebirds planning this time? Some kind of romantic holiday?"

The teasing tone was knocked right out of her voice when her sister replied, almost shyly, "Well... not quite. I wanted to tell him before I told you... I'm pregnant."

A red fog clogged up Tali's mind. She hadn't been best pleased about Holly and Malavai starting a relationship in the first place, and now she was livid. And when she was livid, people died. Her eyes narrowed. She made a low hissing noise. She turned to make an exceedingly spiteful comment to her sister, only to find that Holly had ended the call. No one, _absolutely no one, _ended calls on her. Rudely ending calls midway through the conversation was her job. Someone was going to be very sorry that she was in a rage. She stood up, and stormed down out of the room, along the narrow passages of the ship. Usually, she hated the way her long cloak swirled and swished around her ankles, but today it made her feel powerful - the swishing noise it made, paired with the clicking of her boots on the floor announced her presence.

-oooo-

Vette was chattering away quite happily to Jaesa, about the gossip she'd just aquired from listening into Quinn's holocall, when a sudden, high-pitched, angry shriek echoed across the ship. Vette and Jaesa stared at each other for a moment, too stunned to move.

"What the hell was that?" Jaesa asked shakily.

"No idea," Vette replied "And I can't say I'm overly fussed about finding out."

Jaesa stood up, smoothing out her Sith robes "Well I'm going to find out."

Vette shrugged "Okay, I'll come too then."

They barely got through the doorway before the sound of something being thrown across a room was heard. A pained scream - sounding distinctly like Quinn's voice - followed. Jaesa winced.

"Guess someone told Tali the news then." Remarked Vette "Think we should rescue him, or will that only get us hurt?"

Jaesa didn't reply, but hurried towards the bridge. When she reached the bridge, the first thing she noticed, was the very angry Sith Lord. Tali was difficult to miss. When she was angry, her Dark Side powers seemed to fill the room. Her eyes were glowing red, she was hissing, spitting, and generally making the kind of noise that only really angry Sith make when they're about to kill someone. Her left arm outstretched, hand slowly curling. She had her lightsaber in her right hand.

Jaesa didn't waste time thinking, she didn't even need to see Quinn to know what was happening, and she knew unless she acted now, Tali would kill Quinn, who, as far as she could tell, had done nothing wrong. However, before she could speak, Vette got in first.

"Tali!" She yelled out, forcing her way into the room. The Sith jumped in surprise, dropping Quinn to the floor and spinning round to face Vette. Jaesa rushed over to Quinn, helping him away from the bridge, while Vette tried to talk Tali into calming down, which, naturally, didn't go that well.

-oooo-

Vette crept into the med bay as soon as she managed to escape. Quinn was sitting quietly in a corner, looking shaken. Jaesa was still there, looking for all the world as if she was sitting guard.

"Are you alright?" Vette asked Quinn.

"I'm fine." He managed, rubbing his throat, as if it hurt him to speak. But then, Vette thought, it probably did.

"Well" She announced after a minute or two "Hope you're ready to hide for the rest of your life, Tali is really annoyed with you. Congratulations, by the way."

**AN: Okay, I guess I may have lied at the end of three chapters when I said this was complete... well, it WAS complete but then I got a review that kind of put the idea into my head. Vader's palace 1234 - that review made me laugh quite a lot, I have to say, I agree with you... defection to the Republic is probably the only way to escape from that crazy Sith! So yeah, this chapter came about as a result of that review, and me with too much coffee and rock music... and you love me for it :)**

**Review... you know it makes me hyperactive enough to annoy my family :)**

**~~Hol**


	5. Wedding

Vette wasn't sure how she was feeling. It was a mixture, she guessed. She was excited - she'd never attended a wedding before, but then she was nervous too - what if Tali completely lost it and killed everyone there? It was entirely possible, considering the Sith Lord's mood recently. _And while we're on the subject, who invites Sith Lords to their wedding anyway?_ The sound of someone singing hit Vette's ears as she wandered to the galley in search of something to eat. It was a female someone, and since they were actually quite tuneful, Vette realised it must be Jaesa - well, Tali's singing sounded like an enraged Gundark in a confined space. Vette followed the sound to its source, and found Jaesa (well, she'd been right then), searching for food.

"No food then?" She asked after a minute.

"Nope, nothing. That's the bad thing about Quinn not being around so much - the rest of us all forget to buy food. Or get thrown out of the shop when we try." Jaesa crinkled her nose, thinking about the last time Pierce had attempted to do their shopping.

"Never thought I'd miss that bore, but when I'm hungry, I realise why Tali let him join the crew in the first place." Vette remarked, rather unsure whether she was joking or being serious. Jaesa clearly took it as a joke, and laughed, before asking,

"How are we going to stop Tali from killing people tonight? Because she'll almost certainly get someone, particularly if she's drunk..."

"Honestly Jae? I don't know. Infact, I was kind of hoping you could tell me..." Vette trailed off, biting her lip.

Jaesa's face suddenly lit up, "I think I have a plan, to atleast get Tali in a civil mood." she grinned at Vette.

"Oh? Enlighten me Jae."

-ooooo-

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea?" Tali asked, sounding more than a little worried "I do actually want to look like me still."

"Of course its a good idea!" Vette trilled happily. She had to hand it to Jaesa, giving Tali a makeover would hopefully put the Sith in a better mood, and that had to be worth something.

"Okay..." Tali mumbled, sounding dubious. She was a Sith Lord, she had no need for posh dresses, messing about with her hair, or make up. Jaesa was positively dancing around the room, covering the mirrors, which lead Tali to believe that this was Jaesa's idea, and Vette had been talked into helping.

"Okay" Jaesa sang out, "Vette, you go and get that dress I told you to bring with us, I'll start on her hair and make up."

Tali watched the Twi'lek nod and scuttle out of the room, then turned and stared had at her apprentice "Don't think I don't know when you two are up to something."

"What in the galaxy could we be up to, Master? Now sit still, or I'll pull your hair."

The Sith made a complaining noise, but did as she was told, probably for the first time in her life. Jaesa started to sing again, clearly happy and at ease styling the Sith Lord's sleek, flame-red bob into a style fit for a Senator.

"_Across the battlefield_

_I see you searching, searching for a shield_

_We only run when we can't hide_

_We only smile after we've cried_

_We're only weak after we've tried_

_Tried to find our escape route..."_

Tali had to smile, Jaesa was clearly enjoying herself - even if she did have some kind of unfathomable plan.

"Since when could you sing so well?" She asked her apprentice.

Jaesa laughed, "I can't! But... well, I enjoy singing." the Sith apprentice seemed almost embarrassed to admit it.

Tali's smile widened "You're good."

"Thank you master." Jaesa replied, as the door slid open and Vette returned, a large smile on her cheeky blue face.

"Got it!" She announced, smirking all the while.

"What are you finding so funny?" Jaesa asked her friend.

"I've just seen Pierce in a suit!" The Twi'lek replied, struggling not to laugh.

"Oh force, that must look hilarious!" Jaesa sniggered, distracted from what she was doing long enough for Tali to float the hairbrush away, across the room. Jaesa turned back to the Sith Lord's hair. Then she stopped, and frowned.

"Where's the hairbrush?"

Tali started to whistle.

"Tali! Where's the hairbrush?" Jaesa asked her master, in a tone similar to the one she used when she was talking to any of Tali's nieces or nephews, who ranged in age from 10 years to 3 months.

"Its... about." The Sith Lord replied, grinning wickedly.

"Give it back, stealing is my job." Vette snickered.

"Fiiiine." Tali pulled a mock-grumpy face, and the hairbrush floated back across the room, dodging out of Jaesa's reach when she grabbed at it.

"Give me the hairbrush!" She yelled in frustration.

"Ask nicely." Tali trilled.

"_Please_ give me the damn hairbrush!" Jaesa growled.

"Good girl." Tali sing-songed, dropping the hairbrush into her apprentice's hand.

Half an hour later, Jaesa uncovered the mirror, letting Tali see the full effect of the makeover. The Sith Lord stared at her reflection. Tali blinked in surprise. Her red hair was shining in the light, _how_ Jaesa had managed to style her short hair, she'd never know, but she had to admit, her apprentice had done a good job - her hair, which she usually left loose save for one braid down the left side of her face, had been braided until it looked like a delicate tiara, yet Jaesa had managed to leave enough of her hair free for most of it to pour like a waterfall down the back of her neck. Her pale skin glowed, the make up Jaesa had used was in pale colours, light pink lipstick, a tiny amount of black eyeliner and mascara, but nothing more - it set off the red tattoo on her forehead and nose brilliantly. _Well, at least my face still looks Sithy_, Tali thought, then realising how much her thoughts sounded like Vette at that momemnt. The dress Vette and Jaesa had ordered her into was a short black velvet dress, studed with bursts of silver beads. Against Tali's pale skin and red hair, the dress looked sensational. Her legs looked even longer and slimmer than usual, which was aided by a pair of knee-high black heeled boots, with silver buckles at the ankles. Tali actually gasped at her reflection. Vette and Jaesa exchanged vitctorious grins behind her back.

"Wow..." Tali managed quietly. She turned to her two smiling friends "Thanks you two!"

"No problem!" Vette grinned.

"You're welcome." Jaesa said, at the same time.

Tali smirked "Now, you two get ready. I want to see your outfits now!" Then she bounced out of the room, singing a rude song she'd made up about politicians as she went.

Vette waited until the door slid shut before announcing, with a big smirk on her face "Just like a teenager on her first date."

Jaesa agreed, and they both burst out laughing.

-ooooo-

Towards late afternoon, the wedding ceremony had taken place, and the reception party was just begining. Tali was sitting at a table, with her sister Aayla, who worked for Imperial Intelligence, and her sister Hollietta, who just so happened to be a Republic Soldier. Commanding Officer of Havoc Squad for that matter. Aayla leant back in her seat, smiling in a way that caused Tali to wonder how much her sister had had to drink.

"Well," Aayla began "That's another sister married off. Who'll be next do you think?"

Tali chuckled, "It'll never be Liya, she's got to have had more partners than the rest of us put together."

Hollietta smiled thoughtfully "It'll be Anna, I'd guess. Aric was telling me earlier that the guy she's involved with - you know what I'm like for remembering names - seems really into her."

Tali and Aayla cackled with laughter, although whether it was aimed at Hollietta's mention of her own husband, her forgetfulness of their youngest sister's boyfriends name, or something else entirely, neither of them knew. Hollietta rolled her eyes at her two sisters, and then glanced around the room again.

There was her sister Anna, playing an energetic game of tag with two hyperactive four year old kids, who belonged to their other Jedi sister, Alina. Alina herself was standing with her husband, whom she insisted that everyone called 'Doc', and Anna's boyfriend Felix Iresso.

There was Liya, flirting with every single man in the vicinity as usual, dancing, and drinking far too much. There was Lee, complaining away to a group of her friends about the cost of weddings in general.

Then Hollietta let her eyes rest on Holly. She'd never seen Holly so happy. The delicate, blonde-haired bounty hunter was standing with her new husband, Malavai Quinn, her daughter Eva, who's father hadn't been worth the time Holly had spent with him, and her second daughter, Malavai's child, also a girl, who, for some reason, her parents had named Trou'bell. _Well, if she grows up to be anything like her mother, the name will be appropriate,_ Hollietta smirked at that thought.

-ooooo-

Holly rested her head on her husbands shoulder. After the fiasco with her ex-husband, she's thought she wouldn't re-marry, until she met Malavai, then suddenly, she was at her own wedding reception. She'd never have guessed that she could find love again, but now she had. She had an amazing life, she thought with a smile. She had her sisters, who had been there for her through everything, her crew, whom she was so close with that they were like a second family, and now her own little family; her little girls, Eva and Trou'bell, and her Malavai. She smiled again, and let her niece Anili'cia take Trou'bell from her arms.

"I love you." Holly murmured to her new husband.

"I love you too, Holly Quinn." Malavai replied, his voice soft. Then he kissed her.

**AN: First, sorry for not uploading anything in ages, the first few weeks back at college have been really hectic. Also, I probably won't be uploading much more until July, as I have exams coming up in less than two weeks. And I'm sorry if I made lots of mistakes with this chapter, I feel like death warmed up. If anyone knows of any illnesses which involve your back, the entire right side of your body, and your head hurting, as well as feeling sick, please let me know, because I feel absolutely awful at the moment!**

**So, yeah, this chapter, sorry again that I told you it was complete, then added more to it AGAIN! Also, what do you think of Vette's nickname for Jaesa? Cute, huh?**

**Follow, favourite, review... whatever, just be honest with me... and send me a coffee and some pringles, will you?**

**~~Hol**


End file.
